


that'd be okay

by sizhu



Series: in love with you suddenly [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phichit is a Theatre Gay, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: Seung-gil was far from perfect and always put together. Phichit knew that. He wasprivilegedto know that. But Seung-gil was also the second most responsible out of all of them. Second only to Yuuri and his constant worrying. So seeing Seung-gil seem to be struggling with exam studies was… Phichit didn’t like it. Not one bit. But he didn’t know how tofixit. Sure, they’d been dating for awhile now, but Phichit still wasn’t sure what the Correct Protocols were for interrupting his boyfriend’s studying to make him take care of himself. Seung-gil wasn’t Yuuri, who he could bribe and bully and cajole into taking a break.Or…Couldhe?-Phichit uses his Theatre Nerd Cred to get Seung-gil to take a break from studying. They walk the dog to the cafe where they first met.





	that'd be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE AND I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS SERIES. i just. started writing other new projects that i'll probably. forget about lmao

Phichit Chulanont was not usually one to interrupt a serious study session, despite whatever lies one Yuuri Katsuki might tell you. Yuuri Katsuki is a dirty liar and craftily neglects to mention that every single time Phichit dragged him away from homework, Yuuri had _forgotten to take care of himself_. Of course, nowadays, Phichit’s job of Yuuri Wrangling has been enthusiastically taken over by Yuuri’s very exuberant boyfriend. Anyway, the proper point at present was that Phichit _did not_ cause mad mayhem in his friends’ academic lives without good cause. He was absolutely calculated in his concern, thank you very much. Which is why Phichit was so perplexed by his current dilemma.

On one hand, Seung-gil was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. In fact, it was more often than not the opposite — Seung-gil was usually the one reminding Phichit of important things like lunch dates or deadlines. But on the other hand, it was _Dead Week_. For the first time in what felt like the history of the primordial universe, Phichit didn’t need to cram. For the first time in his life, he hadn’t procrastinated his work. It was an exhilarating feeling. But at the same time, he was done and Seung-gil seemed to be flagging.

Seung-gil was far from perfect and always put together. Phichit knew that. He was _privileged_ to know that. But Seung-gil was also the second most responsible out of all of them. Second only to Yuuri and his constant worrying. So seeing Seung-gil seem to be struggling with exam studies was… Phichit didn’t like it. Not one bit. But he didn’t know how to _fix_ it. Sure, they’d been dating for awhile now, but Phichit still wasn’t sure what the Correct Protocols were for interrupting his boyfriend’s studying to make him take care of himself. Seung-gil wasn’t Yuuri, who he could bribe and bully and cajole into taking a break.

Or…

_Could_ he?

Phichit rubbed his chin, squinting at Seung-gil’s studying form. He should be allowed to demand attention from his boyfriend. And it’s not like his motivations were selfish. Or. At least, entirely. He wanted affection, yes, but Seung-gil _needed_ to take a break. And besides, it was too easy. Seung-gil was one of those infernal people who studied without music. How could Phichit ignore that? He had the perfect idea.

“Hey, Seung-gil~.”

“Phi, I’m trying to read this chapter.”

“But _Seung-gil_.”

“I have an exam _tomorrow_.”

“Babe~. Please?”

Seung-gil sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “What?”

Phichit grinned. “ _If you were gay~._ ”

“…I _am_ gay.”

“ _That’d be okay_ ~.”

“Phi, _you’re_ gay.”

“ _I’d like you anyway_ ~”

“…Phichit, _we’re dating_.”

“I can keep singing.” Phichit continued to grin so wide his face threatened to split.

“Alright, alright,” Seung-gil surrendered. “You win. I’ll take a break. What do you want?”

“Besides love and attention and a million kisses?” Phichit batted his eyelashes coyly. “Also, I’m _pan_ , not gay. I just happen to be in the best second-gayest relationship on campus.”

“Second?” Seung-gil arched his eyebrows, unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

“You really can’t expect that we’d _ever_ out-gay Yuuri and his boyfriend Viktor I-Don’t-Know-What-Extra-Means Nikiforov.”

“I concede your point,” Seung-gil said. “Now, what do you want? And _yes_ , _besides_ love and attention and a million kisses.”

Phichit’s smile remained as sunny as ever, unbothered by Seung-gil’s impatient demand. Seung-gil narrowed his eyes. They held each other’s stares. A beat passed. Another. Eventually, Phichit’s face morphed into exaggerated despair.

“Oh, my heart, you wound me!” Phichit lamented, placing his overlapping hands on his heart. “Must you be so suspicious?”

“Phi, I love you—”

Phichit gasped.

“— _but_ I have a final exam that I need to take _tomorrow_.”

Phichit wilted.

Seung-gil bit his lip, then sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Phi. I’ve just been really stressed about finals this semester.”

“That’s why you should take a break,” Phichit said. His lips tugged down in a frown and his eyes were bright with concern. “C’mon. Don’t make me do you like I did Yuuri on the day we met. I don’t think I can successfully bribe you with dogs out in the Crossing since you have Princess an—”

“Phichit…” Seung-gil always dreaded whatever might come out of Phichit’s mouth after he cut himself off mid-word.

“Let’s take Princess for a walk!” Phichit clapped his hands together. The noise was loud enough and sudden enough that it got said dog’s attention. She perked up from her Expensive Dog Bed (because of course Seung-gil would splurge on the memory foam dog bed for his Princess). “I bet we can get Yuuri and Makkachin to join us, too. God knows he needs a break, too.”

“I don’t really have time…” Seung-gil’s protest was weak even to his own ears. He sighed, already pushing himself out of his chair. Muscles slid into place as joints cracked and popped, and Seung-gil sighed in relief. While he stretched out his limbs, he clicked his tongue and Princess got up from her bed. Her tail wagged in an enthusiastic blur, nearly knocking a textbook off the coffee table Seung-gil had been previously bent over.

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit cheered, dutifully retrieving Princess’s leash and clipping it to her sparkly collar (a gift from Phichit himself, as her old collar was… well… Old.).

“But it’s just us, okay?” Seung-gil frowned at Phichit. Makkachin meant Yuuri. Seung-gil didn’t have anything against Yuuri. Seung-gil _liked_ Yuuri. Yuuri was a stalwart companion in the Lit department. But Yuuri meant Viktor, and Seung-gil was just too tired to deal with the exuberant grad student. How did he have the energy he had, anyway? Every other grad student he’d met was exhausted and dead-eyed.

“Just us?” Phichit blinked before delight blossomed across his face, coupled with a pleasant flush. “Sure. Why don’t we go get tea at the cafe? The one where we met? It’s late, but they should still be open, and…”

“And it’s dog-friendly,” Seung-gil said, a smile twitching at his lips. He pocketed his phone and headed for the door, grabbing his keys and wallet off of the table in the entryway. “Of course.”

 

 

The air outside was thick and sticky, but a cool breeze cut through it easily, making it rather pleasant to walk in. It certainly didn’t bother Phichit any. It reminded him a little of home, actually. When he mentioned as much to Seung-gil, the other man just snorted. Of course, Seung-gil nodded. Of _course_ Phichit would thrive in the humid warmth. He was just glad it was still April, and the sticky heat was still at _least_ a month away. He wasn’t ready for the long summer. Sort of. Was he ready for the semester to be over so he could rest and spend more quality time with Phichit and their friends? Definitely. Was he ready for the long, humid, disgusting summer that he would invariably spend either indoors in front of a fan or otherwise suffering? Most definitely not.

“What do you plan on doing after exams?” Seung-gil asked. It occurred to him that they’d never really discussed their summer plans.

“I’m gonna sleep for two days,” Phichit said, nodding decisively. “And then… I dunno. Normally Yuuri and I hang out since we can’t really afford to go home for the holidays, y’know? But I think he’s taking Viktor to meet his family.”

“Huh.” Seung-gil paused to let Princess sniff around a lamp post. “I didn’t think they were that serious yet.”

“Please.” Phichit snorted. “They’ve been inseparable for like, _ever_. Everyone knew they were dating before _they_ did. Even Chris said it was ridiculous. It’s a wonder Viktor hasn’t met the family before now. Hell, he probably already has over FaceTime. They’ve probably already adopted him, and Mari’s probably started nagging him about nieces and nephews just to torment him.”

“Have they really known each other that long?” Seung-gil wondered as they ambled up to the cafe. Sure enough, they were still open. A handful of students were inside with books spread across tables and growing arrays of disposable coffee cups. “I mean, I know Yuuri had been pining for a year, and that was, what…”

“A year ago.” Phichit laughed. “Wow, time flies. So, who goes in and orders and who stays out here with Princess?”

“Do you even remember my usual order?” Seung-gil asked, arching an eyebrow. He handed over Princess’s leash, kissing Phichit’s cheek, before heading inside to order tea for the both of them.

Phichit stood there, moonstruck. He touched his cheek while he blinked after Seung-gil. It was only a couple weeks ago that Seung-gil had commented idly to Professor Cialdini about Phichit seducing him, though he’d never been one for overtly public displays of affection. Wow. Phichit sighed, eyes fluttering as he dropped haphazardly into a chair at the very table where they’d first met.

“Damn, what did I do to deserve such a great guy?”


End file.
